Fire Reborn
by TackiestFire
Summary: After being betrayed by her clan and best friend, Tackiestfire strives to rise again throughout the sudden darkness. But after being accepted into Thunderclan and receiving new friends and clan-mates, who will she truly stay loyal to, and will she fight for darkness or light?


**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

The trees brushed each other as the wind howled in the crisp, cold winter breeze. The snow became wet slush as it crunched under the weight of a cat who was currently trying to surpass the deep snow. She snarled in annoyance as her black, silver tipped paws got sucked underneath the wet mass of frozen water. It was not her decision to walk through the cold snow, but life had played a cruel twist in her once normal life. Shadowclan had called her traitor when she had defended a poor loner from being killed by her powerful and strong leader.

But it was not her exile that had hurt her; it was the betrayal of who she believed was her best friend that had caused her so much misery. Shadeheart had betrayed her to not be disloyal to the clan. She had thought he would be loyal to her as a friend until the bitter end. The hard truth had broken her heart and soul beyond repair. Now she was forced to skim and cross the borders of the other clans. But she was not a stranger to this task. Before becoming a warrior and being a part of the clan, she and Shadeheart had been loners, doing the same as she was doing now.

Now all her hard work had been crushed, now gone as if it were never there. Her clan mates' eyes were full of hatred, anger, distrust, disgust, pity as she walked out of the clan entrance for the last time…those traitors. She ran ahead blindly in a fit of rage, the more she thought of the scene, the angrier she became. They had betrayed her, he had betrayed her, that traitor, and after all she had done, after all they had been through! All those nights spent searching for prey, all those battles she had fought to defend the clan she had come to love, all that was worthless to their cold eyes. She should had taken revenge on Shadeheart when she had the chance, but the past still lingered in her mind and it had stopped her from setting a claw on the arrogant tom.

Shadeheart and she had been through so much, but it seemed that none of the happenings of the past mattered to him anymore. Their friendship and alliance did not matter anymore. Nothing did to him anymore; he had put the clan first instead of their once cherished and unbreakable friendship and alliance. She had saved him from certain death a few times before. She should have let him die. She was used to being alone anyway. If she catches him around, she will be sure to give him deep scars to pay for his betrayal.

The snow flew as the rage filled orange cat skidded across it, unknowingly crossing into Thunderclan's border. Her ears flicked up as she heard an alarmed yowl, and she let out a surprised yowl herself as she collided into another cat, both of the surprised felines tumbling down onto the snow covered floor. The orange cat instantly jumped up, snarling in self defense as the other cat, apparently a she-cat, quickly got up from the dusty floor, shaking out the snow from her beige/light brown colored pelt. She blinked and narrowed her brown eyes as she stared at the strange cat, her teeth bared, showing her dominance to the other she-cat. They both stood there, staring at each other in hostility until the beige colored cat finally snarled out a question.

"State your name and clan" She snarled in distrust and a hint of curiosity. The orange cat just kept on staring, narrowing her dark brown eyes even more as the question was asked.

"I know you are of Shadowclan, I have seen you before and have heard your name before, but I have forgotten your name."

When she did not speak or show any signs of speaking, the beige cat stood taller and took a few steps closer, making the other she-cat growl louder.

"If it makes you feel even more secure, I will state my own name first; my name is Heatherdusk" The beige colored cat stated, giving a small smile in the process. Her dark brown tipped tail lashed around playfully behind her, showing the other cat that her aggression was gone.

The orange cat relaxed a bit, but her eyes were still showing a hint of distrust and aggression. She stayed silent for a moment, before stating her name.

"My name is Tackiestfire, and I am a loner" She responded with a hint of a growl. Heatherdusk only then tilted her head in interest, staring at the odd patters of Tackiestfire.

"Hmmm, the strange name fits you; you are a strange cat…" Heatherdusk then got up and circled the cat, Tackiestfire ignoring the curious beige cat.

Tackiestfire was a strange cat indeed; she was different from all the other cats she had set an eye on. Her main pelt was orange, but her ears were black, with silver tips on the end. Her tail was orange, but the tip was black, silver being at the very end. Her legs were black up to her elbows and knees, the tips of all her paws were also silver. Her muzzle was tan, two spikes being at the end and connecting with her muzzle. But the most striking feature were the silver triangles underneath her eyes, making Tackiestfire seem like she came from another distant dimension. On a side note, she was wearing strange, silver bracelets on her wrists.

Tackiestfire only grimaced and turned to make her leave, but she was then harshly pinned down into the floor, making her grunt in slight pain. She flattened her ears in annoyance as her face was now covered in snow.

"Where do you think you're going? You just crossed Thunderclan territory, Bramblestar will be glad to see your presence…" Heatherdusk spoke with a low tone and got off of Tackiestfire, letting the bad-tempered cat get up.

Heatherdusk then nudged Tackiestfire toward the camp, forcing her to move into the heart of Thunderclan. Tackiestfire thought of attacking Heatherdusk and free herself from this dilemma, but what was the point? She would only be hunted down and possibly be killed by another clan. She sighed as she followed Heatherdusk, determination in her dark brown eyes. If she was going down, she would go down fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of several paw steps could be heard inside the Thunderclan camp as the cats sensed a new scent coming from the camp entrance. The entrance rustled as Heatherdusk and Tackiestfire emerged from the camp entrance. Heatherdusk then hurriedly made her way into her leaders' den, ready to tell him of the new issue. A few minutes passed before both cats emerged from the den, Bramblestar's amber eyes were narrowed to mere slits.

Taking this as a silent signal to come forward, Tackiestfire walked through the clusters of cats, hearing mutters of confusion and anger along the way.

"What's a Shadowclan cat doing here?"

"Oh great, another battle is coming…"

"Wait, isn't that the Bloodclan cat?!"

"Why is she wearing those strange silver...things?"

"Where is her teeth studded collar?"

She gritted her teeth as Bramblestar emerged, his paws stopping in front of her. Heatherdusk stood beside Tackiestfire, giving a supporting grin, only then receiving a cold glare from Tackiesfire.

"Tackiestfire, why have you stated your status as a loner when you are of Shadowclan, and why have you come to Thunderclan territory?" Bramblestar spoke with deep suspicion.

"I have come to Thunderclan territory unknowingly, and deeply apologize for this. And I am a loner for a simple and true reason…"

Tackiestfire then met the Thunderclan leaders' gaze.

"Shadowclan has betrayed me."

Yowls of surprise, anger, confusion, and distrust broke out throughout the camp. Bramblestar only narrowed his eyes more and attempted to calm his clan through the confusion and outbursts.

Only Heatherdusk noticed the tear that then fell from Tackiestfire's eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **If you have not yet guessed, this is the story of my fursona in the warriors' World. If you want to see how the characters look like, visit my DA page and you will have a visual of the characters. Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Tackiestfire's past will be explained later in the story.**


End file.
